


Nighttime Lover || Jimin (BTS) x Reader || Vampire AU || Gender Neutral

by ElswordBae



Series: || Halloween 2018 || [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElswordBae/pseuds/ElswordBae
Summary: Vampires had been coexisting with humans for centuries now, the wars between the two races had ceased when a human married a Pure-Blooded vampire. Keeping with traditions, every time the human died, it was time for the next Pure-Blood to marry a human. The only problem was, it couldn't be any random human, it had to be their mate. When you're stuck walking home from a late night shift at work, and just so happen to run into a Pure-Blood, they sense something about you.





	1. | Sneak Peak |

Vampires had been coexisting with humans for centuries now,

the wars between the two races had ceased when a human married a Pure-Blooded vampire.

Keeping with traditions,

every time the human died,

it was time for the next Pure-Blood to marry a human.

The only problem was, it couldn't be any random human,

it had to be their mate.

When you're stuck walking home from a late night shift at work,

and just so happen to run into a Pure-Blood,

they sense something about you.


	2. | Introduction |

Jin

Age: 25   
Age: 25

Birthday: December 4, 1992

Name: Kim Seok Jin

Suga

Age: 25   
Age: 25

Birthday: March 9, 1993

Name: Min Yoon Gi

J-Hope

Age: 24   
Age: 24

Birthday: February 18, 1994

Name: Jung Ho Seok

RM

Age: 23   
Age: 23

Birthday: September 12, 1994

Name: Kim Nam Joon

Jimin

Age: 22   
Age: 22

Birthday: October 13, 1995

Name: Park Ji Min

V

Age: 22   
Age: 22

Birthday: December 30, 1995

Name: Kim Tae Hyung

Jungkook

Jungkook   
Age: 21

Birthday: September 1, 1997

Name: Jeon Jeong-guk


	3. | Prologue | Chapter 0 |

Many centuries ago, humans and vampires were in a constant state of war. There were many casualties and kidnappings on both sides, no one being safe from the wars. It just so happened, that around the same time, there was a peace loving human and a non-violent Pure-Blood in power. They talked behind everyone's backs, only to then realize that they were fated for each other. Realizing they could use this to their advantage, they decided that they would bring peace to the world by uniting themselves in marriage.

It eventually brought peace, even though people often said it was a bad idea, and that the vampire was just using the human, but over time people became okay with it. During these years, vampires and humans were adjusting so they could live together in peace. One of the ways they made sure to keep peace was the humans offering up a soulmate to a Pure-Blood. Even if said human was the Queen of England, they made sure they kept their part of the deal.

Every time a new human soulmate was found, it was time for the next Pure-Blood to begin their journey to find their soulmate. Even if it took 50 years, the vampires were still tasked with finding their human, no matter what was going on in the world. It just so happened that the next Pure-Blood leader was visiting your town while on his journey to find his soulmate.

You didn't know all to much about him, other than being part of the Bangtan Family. You knew his name was Jimin and that he was supposedly very handsome, but that was the limit of your knowledge. Growing up, you were always told to never wear anything silver out in public, but to always have a piece of silver on you just in case a vampire became too hungry for their own good. For all the years you had been alive, day and night, this had never been a problem.

Although often thought otherwise, Vampires could go out in the sun, it was usually just uncomfortable to them due to their enhanced sight. Almost every time you had gone out during the day, you had been able to spot the vampires apart due to always shading their eyes, in hopes of helping with the brightness. You often carried a pair of sunglasses with you, just in case you met a vampire who was having a harder time than others to see.

Because of this, the vampires that lived in your town often gave you gifts and praised you due to you caring about them, even if they are another species. You honestly treated them as if they were human, which is very rare even though it has been so long since they joined the human society. When the vampires in your town heard that the Pure-Blood was coming for a visit, they made sure to tell him and those traveling with him where you worked, in hopes of you being his soulmate.


	4. | Eyes | Chapter 1 |

On the occasion, you had to take the late shift at your work, due to no one else being able to work it that day. Usually it wouldn't have been a problem, but for whatever reason, the night before you had been too antsy to sleep properly. Functioning after getting no sleep is already hard as it is, especially when you've been awake for who knows how long at this point. You realized it was too late to try and sleep before you had to leave for work though, so after getting ready, you left early so you'd have time to grab a cup of coffee at a small cafe on your way to work.

Once arriving, you clocked in and set all of your items in the staff room before going into the restaurant. It wasn't a twenty-four hour diner, but it didn't close until 12am, which means you then have to finish closing and prep some of the items for the next day. Because of this you didn't usually finish until around 1:30am or 2am. When you walked out, one of the workers asked you if you could pick up a table for them, knowing how their section in the restaurant was pretty busy at the time. Seeing no reason to deny, you made your way over to the table.

"Hi! My name is (Y/N), and I'll be your server for tonight, can I start you off with anything?"

"Waters all around would be fine," one of the men says. After he says that, one of the others looks up and accidentally makes eye contact with you, when he does, he visibly flinches. You decided that it was nothing and walk off to bring them their drinks.

"Jimin? What was that?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're the one who flinched."

"I just felt something, it's fine. I'm not in pain or anything."

"Isn't that the (Y/N) that the other vampires were talking about?"

"They couldn't be my soulmate. Out of everyone in the world, it'd be too easy."

"Well what'd it feel like?"

"Like, I don't know, but they did smell really good." Two of the males then eye each other.

"How good?"

"Like the best thing I've ever smelt? Can't you guys smell it too?"

"Soulmate." The others nodded except Jimin.

"You have to be joking."

"Well, we'll figure out later, won't we? You'll see them a few more times before we have to leave for the night, so you might as well wait on it. Once we leave you're going to tell us how you feel."

"Fine."

After that, you walked up with their drinks. You set them around the table, or at least tried. You couldn't reach all the way to the end of the table, so you ended up handing the drink to Jimin. It wasn't a surprise that your hands brushed as you passed the glass, but it was a surprise when you noticed his eyes beginning to tint red. After noticing the other men looking at him, you figured they would talk about what was happening after you left. So being a good server, you asked what food they wanted and took their orders. You then walked over to the kitchen to place the orders. You decided to wait near there until the orders were done, due to not having any other tables to wait on at the moment.

"Did you feel it this time, Jimin?"

"Namjoon, calm down. I swear it wasn't anything important."

"Your eyes say otherwise, Jimin."

"What do you mean?"

"They're red as blood."

"Are my fangs out?"

"Not yet."

"How do I stop this?"

"You don't, you have to suffer through it for the time being. If you need blood to tie you over just let me know, we don't need you biting the poor server before they know about this."

"Can't I just leave early? It's not like I ordered food anyway."

"I guess, but we're coming back here tomorrow so we can explain to the poor server. I'll take you back to the hotel, guys, can you make sure to pay for everything before leaving?"

"I got it covered, don't worry, Namjoon. We don't need Jimin's fangs to make an appearance while the rest of us eat. Plus we can't scare the server away."

"Thanks Jin, but it's not like the server dislikes vampires. Either way, we'll see you all once you're done, but at least now we know who his soulmate is. That makes everything easier for all of us." Everyone nodded and waved as the two men left the restaurant.

You later came with all the food, wondering where they went, but decided not to question it, as that wasn't part of your job description. It wasn't really your place to question where they went anyway, plus it's not like it really mattered to you as long as everything was payed for, which it was.

After the boys paid and left, you went over to one of the other workers and asked if they knew who the men were. "Oh, that was the Pure-Blood family, Bangtan." Your jaw dropped open.

"Which one of them was the one looking for their soulmate?"

"The short one, his name is Jimin."

"Then why did his eyes turn red when my hand touched his?"

"Maybe it's fate. Maybe it was the lighting. Maybe he hasn't eaten recently. If you're his soulmate, he's not going to leave you here without a word."

"Well he's gone."

"I mean he won't leave town, you idiot."

"Oh. So maybe I'll see him again?"

"Does that mean you're actually looking forward to coming to work?"

"No, I work the midday shift tomorrow, I'm going to want to die. If only I was a vampire, then I wouldn't have to worry about needing sleep."

"Yea but since you're human you don't have to worry about killing your eyes in the sun."

"Well yea, but super strength too."

"But blood."

"Right."


	5. | Talk | Chapter 2 |

As you had said the day prior, you worked the lunch shift at the restaurant today. This would have been fine, but you already lacked sleep, so you grabbed yet another coffee on your way to work. After getting to work, you did your daily regimen of setting your items down before making your way onto the floor.

You had been working as usual, picking up tables when needed, cleaning tables, bringing out food and drinks, and doing whatever you were told to do. After about two hours, you were told to pick up a table due to said section being filled with people, whereas yours was close to empty. As you're about to introduce yourself to the table, you realize that it's the group of handsome men from the day before.

"Hi! I realize this might seem weird, but after your shift is over, we'd like to talk with you if at all possible," one of them says. The one who's eyes had turned red the previous day was doing his best to hide his face from you.

"I'll be free after I'm done, so if you want to come back you're free to. Is he okay though, he won't even look at me," you ask.

"He's fine, I promise. We'll explain more about it later, after your shift, if you don't mind waiting."

"Alright, it's not like I have a choice to wait or not, but since you're here is there anything that I'd be able to get you?"

"If you don't mind, it'd be great if you could start us all off with waters again," a different male asks. You nod and walk away to get their drinks for them.

"If I have to wait any longer I might explode," Jimin says after you walk away.

"You're going to have to wait, even if she agrees to marry you, you have to wait until after you're married to take the first bite." Jimin groans at his elder's comment.

"What's it like being with your mate?"

"The best feeling in the world, it's true euphoria. I'm not even talking about the blood. Just being with them in general fills you with the best feeling, almost as if you're tingling all over. It's also next to impossible to be sad around them, because they quite possibly become your life."

"So I'll have to leave you guys?"

"We never said that."

"Good. Now I know that it's bad to ask, but what is it like now that your mate is gone?"

"I couldn't stop crying for days when they first died. I had spent the majority of their life with them, so it was sad to see them go, especially after loving them for so long," Jin states.

"So although having a mate brings me the most happiness that I'll ever have in my life, it also brings the largest sorrows," Jimin asks.

"Pretty much, but you won't have to worry about that for a while. Your soulmate seems like they're pretty healthy, at the moment at least," Jin says.

"But how do you resist biting them?"

"After having a conversation with them for the first time you'll probably know. I don't want to ruin all of the fun here, especially for the young ones," Namjoon says, a smile making its way onto his face.

"I'll get there one day," Jungkook says. The boys then let out a laugh, knowing that it would indeed be a while before it was his turn to be forced to look for his soulmate. It was possible that they would find each other before then, which would be fine, but somehow fate always waiting for the previous human to die before picking out the next soulmate for one of the Pure-Bloods. In all fairness that made everything somewhat easier, because it made it less common for a Pure-Blood to accidentally miss out on meeting their mate. It had happened in the past, but only once or twice in the hundreds of years that have passed since peace was first agreed on. Plus even if there was a tiny chance that they could be soulmates, they'd do anything at all to see if it was true. And that was not about to stop with them.


	6. | Manager | Chapter 3 |

"(Y/N) isn't it the end of your shift," the manager asks.

"No?"

"It is now. I heard that the boys would be waiting for you, so go. I know who they are, so get going."

"But I need to finish my shift."

"Get going, I'll cover for you this time."

"Really? Thanks! I promise I'll make it up to you at some point."

"If you are soulmates then don't worry about it."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"You saw how he was reacting every time that you got close to him, let alone touched him. That can't be just hunger otherwise he'd be going off nonstop with all the people in here."

"Fair enough. I'll be out then, see you soon."

"Hopefully not, get yourself a man."


End file.
